Tales of the Steel Flower Princess -Rewritten-
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di zaman seperti ini; di sebuah era peperangan yang mengerikan. Aku ingin kembali, namun tidak bisa. Menetaplah aku di era ini, dan menjadi salah satu bidak yang ikut bermain dalam catur peperangan ini. Apakah aku akan jatuh, atau membawa kemenangan bagi pihakku dikemudian?"
1. Chapter 1

"Hei! Bangun!"

Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dan mengguncangkan badanku beberapa kali.

"Hei!" kembali ia berteriak dan sekali lagi ia guncangkan badanku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda sedang berjongkok di sebelahku. Dia menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum padaku.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Aku sudah panik setengah mati ketika aku memanggilmu sampai kuguncangkan badanmu, kau juga masih tidak bergerak dan sempat berpikir bahwa kau sudah mati!" jelasnya.

Aku duduk di atas rerumputan, melihat wajah laki-laki yang berusia kurang lebih delapan tahun itu sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalaku, memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung yang terlukis di wajahku. Aku melihat ke arah kananku, ada sebuah hamparan ladang gandum berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada sekarang. Kutengok kiri, melihat barisan pepohonan yang daun-daunnya bergoyang akibat hembusan angin. Menengadah ke atas, menemukan beberapa awan putih melintasi langit yang biru dan cerah.

"Dimana ini?" Aku bertanya. Mataku masih melihat langit biru yang membentang luas.

Anak itu tertawa. "Kau berada di Changshan," balasnya.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepadanya "Chang... shan..?" aku bertanya kembali dan sekarang aku merasa sedikit pusing.

"Ya," ia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?" aku bertanya, bingung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

Keadaan menjadi hening beberapa saat. Sebuah angin berhembus lembut dan rambut kami yang sama-sama panjang melambai-lambai mengikuti hembusan angin.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" pertanyaan anak itu memecahkan keheningan itu. Sekarang ia duduk di sampingku.

"Margaku Yang dan namaku adalah Xuyin, salam kenal," kulemparkan senyum padanya.

"Xuyin, hmm... nama yang bagus," ia tertawa kecil.

"Namamu?"

"Margaku Zhao dan namaku Zilong, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Zhao Yun," ia lalu menatap diriku dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. "Er... Xuyin, kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang aneh dan terbuka itu?" jarinya menunjuk bajuku.

Ya memang, saat ini aku sedang mengenakan baju T-shirt berlengan pendek berwarna merah dengan motif bintang perak di bagian saku bajunya, celana jeans biru panjang dan sepasang sepatu hitam. Tapi bukankah seharusnya orang desa-_pun_ mengetahui pakaian jenis ini? Ah, mungkin desa ini desa yang cukup terpencil sehingga tidak tahu tentang baju-baju seperti ini dan menganggap baju-baju ini aneh.

"Ini adalah model baju yang biasa aku pakai."

"Hah?" ia menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. "Tapi... pakaian seperti itu tidak sopan," ia memberitahu, seolah mengingatkan.

Kali ini aku yang memandangnya dari ujung kepalanya sampai ujung kakinya. Ia menggunakan baju terusan yang seperti pakaian Tionghua kuno berwarna biru kusam, berlengan panjang dan lebar serta ikat pinggang dari kain yang ia lilitkan disekeliling pinggangnya untuk menahan agar bajunya tidak terbuka. Ia memakai sepasang sandal rotan sebagai alas kakinya. Yah... begitulah pakaian orang di desa tapi... masa' pakaian seperti ini masih dipakai?

"Kau bajunya juga aneh," aku berkata sambil menunjuk bajunya itu.

"Hush! Justru bajumu itu yang aneh!" katanya lalu menghela nafas.

Suasana kembali menjadi sunyi nan damai. Kami berdua duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan ladang gandum yang bagai permadani emas yang luas membentang sejauh mata memandang. Tangkai-tangkai gandum itu bergoyang seiring dengan hembusan angin yang bertiup dengan lembut, membuat pemandangan semakin indah. Mataku menangkap sebuah ember kayu yang berada di sebelah Zhao Yun.

"Ember milik siapa itu?"

Ia menengok ke arah ember yang berada di sebelahnya. "Oh, iya, aku hampir saja lupa. Aku harus membawa ember ini pulang ke rumah," ia lalu bangkit, menepuk bajunya untuk membersihkannya dari debu kemudian mengangkat ember itu. "Mau mampir ke rumahku?"

"Umm... tapi aku harus pulang."

"Memangnya rumahmu dimana?"

"Di Beijing."

"Beijing? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama tempat seperti itu," ia berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Masa' kau tidak tahu?!" aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Beijing, _loh_! Ibukota negara kita yang berada di utara! Masa kau tak tahu?"

Ia mengangguk. "Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama tempat seperti itu," balasnya. "Bukannya ibukota kita itu Luoyang?"

Aku diam sejenak. "Baiklah, lebih baik jangan dipikirkan lagi. Nanti stres," kataku, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Katamu tempat itu ada di daerah utara kan? Berarti pasti jauh dari sini," ia membalas.

"Begitulah, Yun-Yun!"

Kali ini pipinya terlihat sedikit memerah. "Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu."

"Oh... _hao a_, Yun-Yun!" Aku membalas dengan kedipan dan jari 'peace'.

Ia memukul pelan dahinya dan menghela nafas. "Kalau gitu aku panggil kau Xu-Xu."

"Baiklah, Yun-Yun!"

"Hah... dasar. Ayo, tidak mungkin aku mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumahmu yang berada di utara itu. Terlalu jauh, bisa memakan waktu lebih dari dua minggu," ia lalu berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Memang kalau tempat ini benar adalah Changshan, jaraknya sangat jauh dari Beijing. Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti Zhao Yun ke rumahnya. Aku mengikuti Zhao Yun yang sudah beberapa meter di depan.

* * *

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A Dynasty Warriors –Rewritten– Fanfiction**

**[Tales of the Steel Flower Princess]**

**"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di zaman seperti ini; di sebuah era peperangan yang mengerikan. Aku ingin kembali, namun tidak bisa. Menetaplah aku di era ini, dan menjadi salah satu bidak yang ikut bermain dalam catur peperangan ini. Apakah aku akan jatuh, atau membawa kemenangan bagi pihakku dikemudian? Membawanya sampai mencapai supermasi, ataukah membawanya jatuh ke jurang kekalahan?"**

**Chapter 1: Just… Where am I?**

* * *

Perjalanan ini memakan kurang lebih satu jam tetapi terasa seperti hanya lima belas menit karena percakapan kami yang membuat kami tidak sadar bahwa sekarang kami hanya beberapa belas meter dari rumahnya. Rumahnya terbuat dari kayu dan atapnya dari jerami. Aku bisa melihat segaris tipis asap yang datang dari belakang rumah. Zhao Yun berteriak 'Aku pulang!' sembari kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh empat tahun keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang kuduga adalah dapur rumah ini. Ia langsung menyapa Zhao Yun dan memeluknya. Terlihat wajah Zhao Yun sedikit memerah. Mungkin ia malu karena ia dipeluk oleh ibunya di hadapan seorang asing yang tidak lain adalah diriku sendiri. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya, mengalihkan pandangan ke padaku, menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

"_Niang_, perkenalkan. Ini teman baruku, Xuyin," ia berkata sambil menunjukku.

"Margaku Yang dan namaku Xuyin seperti yang Yun-Yun katakan," aku tersenyum sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Oh, teman baru Yun, ya? Wah... selamat datang," ia membalas dengan senyuman dan ia melihat Zhao Yun yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dan kau mendapatkan nama baru yang lucu dari temanmu ini, Yun."

"_Niang_... jangan panggil aku dengan nama yang ia berikan padaku," ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Harus kuakui, perbuatannya itu membuatnya tampak sangat lucu. Ibu-nya tertawa kecil lalu mengelus rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku taruh dulu ember ini di dapur," ia berjalan ke dalam dapur dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian.

Hari sudah sore sekarang. Matahari mulai terbenam menuju horizon dan langit mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Kicauan burung terdengar, burung-burung terbang kembali ke sarangnya. Ibu Zhao mengundangku untuk makan malam bersama mereka dan saat aku ingin menolaknya, perutku mengeluarkan suara keroncongan yang cukup kencang. Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya suara tawa Zhao Yun memecahkan suasana yang hening itu. Aku menunduk malu sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Ia lalu menepuk bahu kananku.

"Lihat? Bahkan perutmu saja sudah menggertu seperti itu!" ia meledekku dan masih tertawa.

Aku menjitak dahinya dan tertawa bersamanya. Zhao _ayi _kembali ke dapur, membawakan makanan keluar yang kemudian ia letakan diatas meja kayu bundar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Kemduian, kami duduk di atas tikar yang melapisi lantai err... mungkin lebih tepatnya lantai dari tanah.

Kami lalu mengambil sumpit kami dan mulai makan. Aku makan dengan sangat lahap bagai orang yang tidak makan selama sehari. Memang ini bukanlah cara makan yang biasa kulakukan di rumah tapi karena aku sudah lapar sekali, ya sudahlah... aku bisa melihat senyuman hangat dari Zhao _ayi _yang mengingatkanku pada senyuman ibuku. Setelah kami selesai, kami bertiga mulai bercakap-cakap.

"Jadi, Xuyin, kau datang darimana?" _ayi_ bertanya.

"Aku datang dari Beijing," aku membalas sambil meletakan sumpitku di atas mangkuk kayu kecil yang kupakai.

Ia memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti Zhao Yun saat ia mendengar kata 'Beijing'. Ia mengerinyitkan alisnya. "Beijing?"

"Uh'huh," aku mengangguk sekali. "Itu adalah sebuah kota besar yang berada di bagian utara negara kita. Tapi lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan," aku membalas dengan senyuman.

"Oh, iya, Xu-Xu," Zhao Yun memanggilku. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kenapa tadi kau berada di padang rumput dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri?" ia bertanya.

"Aku... aku tak tau juga..." aku mencoba berpikir mengapa aku bisa disini, di Changshan.

"Oh..."

Malam menggantikan sore, tetapi aku tidak tahu pastinya jam berapa karena tidak ada jam dinding dan aku tidak memakai jam arlojiku. Zhao _ayi _membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk yang tadi dipakai untuk makan malam. Aku duduk sambil menghadap jendela, melihat dewi malam bersinar dengan terang di langit yang hitam gelap yang dipenuh bintang-bintang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa sampai di Changshan?" aku bergumam dalam hati.

Aku kembali mencoba mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Aku, _Papa_ dan _Mama_ sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Gugong_ dan... mobil kami menabrak tiang listrik karena berusaha menghindari seorang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan sedang menyebrang. Setelah itu, aku tidak sadarkan diri dan begitu aku sadar, aku menemukan diriku diatas padang rumput tadi dan Yun-Yun di sebelahku. Lalu ia berkata aku berada di Changshan... tapi... kenapa bisa begitu ya?" batinku. Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil terus menatapi rembulan yang bersinar di langit malam.

"Hei," Zhao Yun tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahu kananku dan duduk di sebelahku. "Kau sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun," aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

Zhao Yun hanya diam saja. Matanya terus menatapku seakan-akan seperti mengatakan 'Aku tau kau berbohong'. Karena ditatap seperti itu terus-menerus, akhirnya aku merasa tidak enak dan langsung memalingkan wajahku. Suara jangkrik semakin nyaring dan kencang. Angin berhembus dengan pelan dan suara desiran angin bisa terdengar.

"Xuyin," Zhao _ayi _yang baru keluar dari dapur memanggilku. "Hari sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini?" ia bertanya sambil sambil berjalan ke arah kami.

"Umm... baiklah," aku mengangguk. "Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami senang ada yang mau main di rumah kami yang sederhana ini bukankah begitu, Zhao Yun?" ia mengelus rambut Zhao Yun dengan lembut.

"Begitulah," ia menatap Ibunya yang senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Zhao _ayi_, Yun-Yun," aku membungkuk sekali.

Akhirnya aku harus menginap di rumah Zhao Yun karena aku tidak tahu jalan pulang. Aku hanya berharap, menunggu orang tuaku datang dan menjemputku pulang.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N: Akhirnya setelah hiatus satu tahun-an, saya memiliki niat untuk merombak ulang ff terlupakan ini akibat saya terlalu tenggelam dalam fandom Sengoku Basara. Untuk plot story dikemudian mungkin ada sedikit perubahan seperti menekan unsur sue OC saya –Yang Xuyin atau yang lebih dikenal dikemudian sebagai Cao Yin. Plot utama tetaplah seperti yang saya rencanakan dahulu. Mungkin ada yang mau menebak bagaimana ending story ini? Saya tantang~ Yang menebak benar bakal saya hadiahi spoilers *siap digoreng readers*. Stay tuned!**_

_**Perubahan utama adalah pada gaya penulisan, merapihkannya. Perubahan utama ke-2 adalah plot.**_

_**Semoga bisa lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. **_

_**Untuk perbandingan, saya tidak akan menghapus cerita yang aslinya...**_

_**Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**_

_**-Finishing Notes-**_

_**1. Kota Terlarang, lebih dikenal sebagai Forbidden City dalam bahasa inggris atau Gugong dalam bahasa mandarin, adalah sebuah kompleks istana yang dibangun pada zaman dinasti Ming. Tempat ini adalah salah satu daerah wisata terpopuler selain Wan Li Chang Cheng, Ming Shi San Ling, Beihai Park, Yuan Ming Yuan dan Summer Palace. Biasanya kita masuk melewati 3 gerbang yang ada di bagian selatan istana. Ada 3 gerbang yaitu Tian An Men yang merupakan gerbang pertama dan kalau masuk ini masih gratis (promosi? hahaha), Gerbang kedua kalau tidak salah bernama Duanwu Men (kalau mau masuk lebih dalam, di sini harus beli tiket dulu) dan yang ketiga adalah Wu Men (tidak perlu beli tiket lagi). Tian An Men digunakan oleh si Kaisar untuk mengumumkan peraturan baru. Wu Men memiliki fungsi seperti pengadilan sekaligus tempat eksekusi karena jika si Kaisar berkata bahwa tersangka ini harus dihukum mati, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh meminta keringanan hukuman untuknya karena hukum yang dijatuhkan sudah pasti dan si tersangka dihukum di Wu Men itu. Maaf saya tidak terlalu ingat nama gerbang kedua. Jika ada yang mengingat tentang gerbang kedua ataupun mendapatkan kesalahan informasi tentang Gugong di notes ini, silahkan review atau pm saya.**_

_**2. Mari kita berkeliling Beijing sejenak. Ya, saya sudah memperkenalkan Gugong sekarang kita maju ke Wan Li Chang Cheng. Great Wall ini pertama dibangung pada zaman kaisar pertama China - Shi Huang Di. Tembok ini dibangun untuk menghalangi serangan bangsa Hun di utara. Kalau kalian melihat Great Wall ini, setiap beberapa ratus meter terdapat sebuah bangunan, ya kan? Nah, bangunan ini berfungsi sebagai menara api untuk memperingatkan kalau-kalau ada musuh yang menyerang. Kalau di siang hari, mereka membakar kotoran serigala dan kalau di malam hari, mereka menggunakan api. Tembok ini adalah mahakarya manusia sebelum abad masehi dan katanya bisa dilihat dari bulan, hebat bukan?**_

_**3. Ming Shi San Ling - Makam 13 Kaisar Ming tidak terlalu jauh dari Wan Li Chang Cheng. Ada 13 Kaisar Ming yang dikuburkan di kompleks pemakaman bawah tanah ini. Yap, 13 tetapi kalau tidak salah ingat, semua makamnya ini replika. Kenapa replika? Karena yang asli sudah dibakar pada saat terjadi pemberontakan Li Zicheng. Sungguh sangat disayangkan. Tetapi replikanya ini dibuat semirip mungkin sehingga suasana makamnya tetap terjaga kok. Dan saat kalian hendak keluar dari makam, jangan lupa tepuk seluruh badan kalian dan melangkah keluar dengan kaki kanan terlebih dahulu sambil berkata 'wo hui lai le' yang berarti 'saya sudah pulang' agar terhindar dari nasib buruk. Menurut orang China, masuk ke makam membawa nasib buruk dan harus melakukan yang saya sebutkan tadi untuk menghilangkan nasib buruk itu.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the DW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Start of a New Life**

* * *

**Chip! Chip! Chip!**

Aku mendengar suara burung pipit berkicau, diselingi kokok ayam jantan, menandakan matahari sudah terbit dan ini saatnya untuk bangun. Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, sembari mulai bangun dari dunia mimpi. Memang benar hari sudah pagi. Keadaan kamar menjadi terang oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang berada di kiriku. Aku duduk di atas kasur, menguap sekali lalu menengok ke arah kanan, menemukan Zhao Yun sudah tidak ada. Tikar dan selimut yang ia gunakan untuk tidur sudah dibereskan.

"Kemana Yun-Yun?" batinku, setelahnya menguap sekali lagi.

Aku turun dari kasur, merapihkan selimut dan kasur lipat lalu berjalan keluar. Kutemukan Zhao _ayi_ sedang duduk sambil menyulam sehelai kain biru. Ia menyadari keberadaanku dan langsung menyapaku.

"Pagi, Xuyin. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" ia bertanya dengan senyum tertoreh pada wajahnya.

"Baik. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan tidurku," balasku. "Oh, iya, dimana Yun-Yun?"

"Hah! Heyah!"

Heh? Suara itu... suara Yun-yun 'kan?

"Yun sedang latihan bela diri di bukit belakang sejak subuh."

"Oh, baiklah," aku hendak pergi ke bukit yang berada di belakang rumah tetapi Zhao _ayi_ menyuruhku untuk mengganti bajuku terlebih dahulu. Ia mengajakku ke kamar Yun-Yun, mengambil satu set pakaiannya dan mengganti bajuku dengan pakaian yang telah ia sediakan. Aku pinjam sebentar bajumu, Yun-Yun!

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, aku bergegas ke bukit belakang, menemukan Zhao Yun sedang berlatih menggunakan tombak kayu. Aku mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Ia mengayunkannya dengan sangat lihai, bagaikan seorang ahli tombak. Ia memutarnya ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian, lalu mengangkatnya ke udara dan dibanting sekuat tenaga. Aku memandangnya dengan takjub dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil bertepuk tangan. Zhao Yun menyadari kehadiranku langsung menghentikan latihannya, menyapaku.

"Pagi, Xu-Xu."

"Pagi, Yun-Yun!" aku melambaikan tanganku sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mau latihan bela diri bersamaku?" ia bertanya dengan ramah.

"Loh? Aku tidak bisa menggunakan tombak. Mengangkatnya saja belum tentu kuat."

Ia tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi wajar juga, ya... baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau berlatih lagi."

Ia mulai mengayunkan tombak kayunya lagi setelah kalimat itu selesai ia ucapkan. Aku berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berlatih dan duduk di sana. Sambil menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk, kulihat Zhao Yun yang terus mengayunkan serta menusukan tombaknya. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan Zhao Yun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia meletakkan tombaknya di atas tanah, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Ia mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan tangannya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Eh, kenapa sih kau latihan seperti itu? Hanya hobi saja atau apa?" aku bertanya karena heran terhadapnya. Masa' anak kecil diperbolehkan untuk berlatih senjata. Seharusnya 'kan tidak boleh. Apalagi meski senjata ini dari kayu, ujungnya mungkin setajam yang dari besi. Bisa melukai orang lain, bukan?

"Kalau kau mau hidup di dunia ini, kau harus bisa bertarung," itulah tanggapannya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Aku menatapnya, mengangkat alis kananku dan kembali bertanya dengan penuh keheranan. "Hah? Memangnya sekarang sedang terjadi apa? Konflik? Bukannya seharusnya sudah damai-damai saja?"

"Hah... rupanya kau belum tahu, ya? Aku dengar kalau ada seseorang yang meramalkan akan terjadi pemberontakan terhadap kekaisaran sehingga aku memutuskan untuk melatih diri sebagai persiapan jika sewaktu-waktu pemberontakan itu terjadi," ia mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang jendral yang bisa melindungi keluargaku, Kaisar dan juga rakyat Han."

Sekali penjelasan memunculkan sejuta tanda tanya di kepalaku. Tetapi yang paling utama adalah…

"Loh? Kaisar?"

"Yah... Kaisar Dinasti Han kita ini."

"HAAAH?!" aku membelakkan mataku sambil berteriak padanya. "Dinasti Han?!"

"Iya. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu."

"Masa'?!" aku kembali berteriak sehingga Zhao Yun menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya karena suaraku yang cukup keras.

"Iya. Masa' kau tidak tahu?" tergambar jelas ekspresi bingung di wajahnya, seakan mengisyaratakan pertanyaan 'Oi, kau ini kenapa?'.

Jadi... aku berada di zaman Dinasti Han?! Pantas saja mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang baju yang kukenakan dan tentang Beijing! Kucengkram kedua bahunya erat dan mengoyangkan Zhao Yun. "Serius kau?!"

"A-aku serius... Xu-Xu. T-tolong j-jangan goncang-goncangkan b-badanku lagi! Pu-pusing..."

"Oh, maaf," aku melepaskannya dan ia memegang kepalanya.

ITU BERARTI AKU TIDAK BISA PULANG, 'KAN?! WAAAAAHHH… _PAPA_… MAMA…! KENAPA AKU BISA TERSESAT KE TEMPAT INI?! APAKAH _LAO TIANYE_ MEMBERIKANKU COBAAN?!

"Se-sepertinya aku melihat lima naga kecil terbang berputar-putar mengelilingiku...," ia berkata dengan lemas sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

"WAAHHH! YUN-YUN!" aku langsung panik dan menggoncangkan badannya lagi. "Bangun!" aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan dengan panik, menemukan seember air dingin di dekat kami. Karena terlalu panik dan pikiranku sudah lari kemana-mana, aku langsung mengambilnya kemudian menyiramkan air di dalamnya ke Zhao Yun. Ia langsung sadar dan melompat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan maksud untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Wah! Kau gila, Xu-Xu!"

"Ma-maaf! Ha-habisnya aku khawatir..." aku mulai menangis. "Aku kira Yun-Yun sudah mati!"

**.**

**[Zhao Yun's P.O.V]**

"Xu-Xu! Jangan menangis!" aku langsung memeluk Xuyin dan menenangkannya supaya tidak menangis lagi. "Tenanglah. Aku 'kan tidak mungkin mati semudah yang kau kira," aku mengelus rambutnya dan terus menenangkannya. "Sudah, sudah. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir."

Setelah beberapa saat, Xuyin sudah mulai tenang dan akhirnya berhenti menangis. Hidungnya menjadi merah dan pipinya basah oleh air matanya. Aku menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa dengan ibu jariku dan tangan kiriku mengelus rambutnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, Xu-Xu!" aku tersenyum lebar dan kelihatannya sangat berefek terhadapnya.

Ia tersenyum balik padaku. Senyum manis itu membuat ia tampak sangat lucu. Tanpa disadari, tanganku mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Yun-Yun! Sakit!"

"Oh, maaf," aku langsung melepaskan cubitanku dan mengelus pipinya. "Tapi aku akui, wajahmu yang mengemaskan itu membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu lagi," aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menerima sebuah jitakan pelan di dahiku. "Aduh!" aku mengusap-usap dahiku dengan tangan kananku. "Nakal, ya, kau," aku menegurnya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan aku hadiahi dia dengan sebuah cubitan lembut di pipi kirinya. Aku berbalik dan mengambil tombakku yang tadinya aku letakkan di tanah. "Jadi, Xu-Xu, mau berlatih bersamaku?"

"Eh? Aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya," aku mengangguk sekali. "Memangnya ada siapa lagi di sini yang bisa kutawari," aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Jadi, kau mau?" kupertanyakan sekali lagi karena tidak menerima balasan apapun selama beberapa detik.

Ia tampak berpikir sebentar, pada akhirnya menerima ajakanku. Aku langsung menariknya dengan semangat dan mulai melatihnya. Aku meminjamkan tombak kayu milikku karena pada saat ini, aku hanya memiliki sebuah tombak jadi ya... harus kupinjamkan agar ia bisa berlatih menggunakannya.

"Nih, biar aku beri contoh dulu. Perhatikan baik-baik, ya."

Aku memasang kuda-kuda bertarung lalu mengayunkan tombakku ke kiri. Aku memutar-mutar tombakku ke atas, kiri, kanan, depan dan belakang lalu melompat berputar sambil mengangkat tombakku lalu membantingnya ke tanah. Aku menatapnya dan melihat bahwa Xu-Xu memerhatikanku dengan takjub sampai-sampai mulutnya terbuka seakan-akan seperti orang yang melihat sesosok err... jagoan?

"Wah... Hebat...," pujinya.

"Jadi, kau mau mencobanya?"

"Boleh, boleh!" ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arahku dengan penuh keantusiasan. Aku memberikan tombakku padanya dan begitu ia mencoba mengangkatnya, ia tidak sanggup dan menjatuhkannya. "Yah... aku tidak kuat mengangkatnya. Aku belum pernah mengangkat benda yang berat seperti ini."

Aku menepuk bahu kirinya. "Sabar saja. Ini baru pertama kalinya kan kau memegang benda seperti ini? Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa kok. Santai saja," aku menghiburnya.

"Baiklah!" ia mengangguk dan semangatnya kembali berkobar lagi. Heh... dasar Xu-Xu.

"Kita coba dulu dari dasar kalau begitu," aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dan menemukan sebuah tongkat kayu tergeletak di dekat sebuah pohon. Aku berlari dan mengambil tongkat kayu itu lalu memberikannya kepada Xu Yin. Setidaknya tongkat ini lebih ringan dibanding tombak kayuku.

"Kau coba dulu mengangkat benda yang ringan seperti ini," Aku menyerahkan tongkat itu ke Xuyin. "Coba ayunkan ke arah manapun yang kau sukai."

Ia menerimanya dan langsung mengayunkannya. Tetapi, ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan arah ayunannya dan masih terpengaruh oleh berat pada ujung tongkat itu sehingga secara tidak sengaja tongkat itu hampir memukul kepalaku. Aku menghindari ayunan tongkat itu dengan menunduk dan langsung menghentikan Xuyin agar ia tidak kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arahku. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Kurasa kau harus mulai dari dasar yang paling dasar," aku menyarankannya.

Ia pun terlihat menyetujuinya sehingga aku melatihnya dari dasar. Mulai dari mencoba mengangkat tongkat itu dengan benar, menjaga keseimbangan dan lain-lain. Satu jam sudah terlewati dan ia sudah mulai bisa mengendalikannya. Ia melompat dengan girang dan mulai mencoba memutarkan 'tombak'-nya itu dengan gerakan seperti yang kuperagakan. Melihatnya, aku juga langsung mengambil tombakku dan berlatih bersamanya.

"Tusuk ke dapan!" Aku menusukkan tombakku ke depan dan ia mengikutinya.

"Balik!" Aku berbalik sambil memutarkan tombakku dan lalu membantingnya.

Ia juga melakukan hal yang serupa tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Aku memberinya komando dan aba-aba sambil memutarkan tombakku ke dapan, kiri, belakang, kanan dan atas. Ia kembali mengikutinya dan terlihat mulai lancar dengan gerakan itu.

"Banting!" Kami berdua secara bersamaan membanting tombak kami ke tanah.

"Hore! Aku mulai bisa! Hore! Hore!" ia kembali melompat dan berteriak dengan girangnya. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Nah, coba dengan tombak kayu sekarang."

"Baik, _shifu_!" ia meletakkan tongkatnya di atas tanah dan aku memberikan tombakku padanya. Tidak seperti saat ia pertama mengangkatnya, kali ini ia sudah bisa mengangkat tombak itu dan langsung bisa menyesuaikan berat tombak itu.

"Coba ayunkan seperti tadi."

Ia langsung melakukan semua gerakan tadi dengan cepat dan mengulangnya sekali lagi yang ia akhiri dengan sebuah bantingan yang cukup kuat untuk pemula. Aku menepuk tangan dan memujinya.

"Kau memang hebat, Xu-Xu!" aku memujinya sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku. "Kau pasti akan menjadi seorang jendral yang sangat hebat nantinya!"

"Ah... itu belum seberapa," wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkahnya dan menepuk bahunya. "Nah, latihan hari ini kita sudahi dulu ya. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Tidak! Aku malah merasa lebih bersemangat!" ia berkata dengan semangat membara. "Nanti sore latihan sekali lagi, ya. Kumohon, _shifu_~" Ia merengek.

"Baiklah," aku menepuk kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Yun! Xuyin! Tolong bantu _niang_ mengangkat jemuran!" _niang_ memanggil. Kami langsung berlari ke arahnya dan membantu _niang_ mengangkat jemurannya. Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat menyenangkan karena aku mendapatkan seorang teman latihan baru. Hahaha!

Meski kejadian tadi sudah berlalu setengah hari, masih kupertanyakan apa gerangan yang membuat Xu-Xu begitu panik saat ia mengetahui Dinasti Han ini. Apa kepalanya sempat membentur batu kemarin, ya?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Seperti biasa, kalau ada typo dan mungkin kesalahan bahasa, tolong diberi tau ya. Review, saran, komentar dan kritik Anda bisa membantu author untuk memajukan gaya cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan terima kasih lagi bagi mereka yang sudah meng-review. ^^**_

_**~Finishing Note ~**_

_**1. Xu-Xu adalah nama panggilan dari Zhao Yun untuk Xuyin yang bernama lengkap Yang Xuyin. Sementara Yun-yun adalah nama panggilan dari Xuyin untuk Zhao Yun. Seperti yang tertera dalam review dari PyroMystic, memang biasanya anak kecil dipanggil dengan 'xiao' atau 'a' lalu namanya. Contoh: Xiao Yun. Tetapi kenapa saya pilih Xu-Xu dan Yun-Yun? Menurut saya, nama panggilan seperti ini lebih lucu saja hahaha ^^ (apa menurut saya karena 'xiao' dan 'a' itu udah mainstream? :v)**_

_**2. Shifu artinya guru. Tapi 'shifu' ini adalah guru yang mengajari seni bela diri.**_

_**3. Dinasti Han adalah sebuah dinasti besar yang didirikan oleh Liu Bang alias Han Gaozu. Dinasti ini umurnya kurang lebih 4 abad dan hancur setelah Cao Pi menurunkan kaisar dan meresmikan berdirinya Wei, mengakhiri zaman Dinasti Han dan sejak saat itu, Tiongkok terbagi menjadi 3 yaitu Wei di utara, Shu di barat dan Wu di selatan yang kemudian disatukan oleh keturunan Sima. Dinasti Han terbagi menjadi 2 yaitu Han Timur dan Han Barat. Kaisar terakhirnya adalah Han Xiandi.**_

_**4. Zhao Yun atau Zhao Zilong adalah seorang yang berasal dari Changshan, Zhengding. Ia adalah salah seorang dari Wu Hu Jiang dan salah satu jendral yang berperan besar dalam berdirinya Shu. Zhao Yun adalah seorang jendral yang sangat setia pada Liu Bei. Peristiwa yang paling heroik adalah pada saat ia menyelamatkan A Dou (anak tungggal Liu Bei dengan nama asli Liu Shan) di Changban, Dangyang. Ia meninggal pada tahun 229 tetapi tahun kelahirannya masih misterius. Banyak yang memperhitungkan ia lahirnya tahun 168. Bahkan kisah hidupnya masih cukup banyak yang misterius dan dirumorkan difiktifkan, apalagi soal bagaimana Luo Guanzhong mengfiktifkan peristiwa Changban.**_

_**.**_

_**[Replies to the reviews]**_

_**Note- baiklah, bagi yang mereview bukan sebagai 'guest', saya balas lewat PM, bertujuan untuk tidak memperpanjang seksi ini saja. Yang ada di sini hanyalah balasan bagi 'guest' reviewers ^^.**_

_**1. KhairZhao: *hugs back* Wuaahhh! Terima kasih atas sambutannya! Iya saya pulang kampung nih! XD Habis merantau setahun di pulau seberang saya kangen dengan kampung halaman saya! Fanfict ini adalah oleh-olehnya XD Beliin dong batre yang banyak biar lampunya nyala mulu kwkwkwk XD Thanks for the review!**_


End file.
